<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>проблемы не исчезают by krakhmalnya_Kuca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098352">проблемы не исчезают</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakhmalnya_Kuca/pseuds/krakhmalnya_Kuca'>krakhmalnya_Kuca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Middle East, Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakhmalnya_Kuca/pseuds/krakhmalnya_Kuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«все нормализовалось - вдохни спокойно и живи. теперь можно спокойно принимать к себе гостей, даже не краснея; отшучиваться, не выглядя при этом худощаво и убого; перестать быть позором для предков, которые оставили тебе такое наследие.<br/>но.. под твоим боком - довольно сильная держава. все было бы ничего, но спорные территории с ней... да и отношения с бывшей оппозицией.. пусть и сдавшейся.. »</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>проблемы не исчезают</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>привет! я новенькая на этой платформе и еще многого не знаю - иммигрантка с более удобного в оформлении фикбука. пишите отзывы, пожалуйста! это очень важно для меня..</p>
<p>*ожп - сирийская оппозиция, в ау также идлибская автономия.</p>
<p>* маленькая буква в работе - это стиль. не указывайте, что начало предложения и имена собственные пишутся с большой буквы, я знаю<br/>* ау, где гражданская война в сирии закончилась, оппозиция примирилась с правительством и идлиб, как излюбленный город и столица движения, стал автономией вместе с остальной провинцией<br/>очень сильно постаралась над этим, прочтите, пожалуйста!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«все нормализовалось - вдохни спокойно и живи. теперь можно спокойно принимать к себе гостей, даже не краснея; отшучиваться, не выглядя при этом худощаво и убого; перестать быть позором для предков, которые оставили тебе такое наследие.<br/>
но.. под твоим боком - довольно сильная держава. все было бы ничего, но спорные территории с ней...»</p>
<p>точнее, с ним.<br/>
все это испытывала сирия последние десять лет, и ей конкретно не нравилось последнее, жгучее чувство - зависть, перемешанное с ненавистью; еще при ее матери, а так же старшей сестре, которых, кстати говоря, та знает лишь из описаний других ближневосточников, израиль каким-то тайным образом разносил их армии, более сильные и многочисленные.</p>
<p>республика никогда не любила его. она даже не представляла, как ее предкам приходилось жить вместе с ним в составах разных государств, одновременно боясь его - еврей был действительно умен, даже хитер; благодаря своему огромному возрасту, толковал не только священные книги собственной религии, для чего как минимум нужно быть образованным и рассудительным, так еще и наизусть мог пересказать Библию и Сунну - последнее<br/>
сильно злило саму сар. при мыслях об этом всеразвитом иудее, который, кстати, был также и полиглотом, душа арабки невольно сжималась от страха. она действительно не на того напала, и прекрасно знала это, правда, мешало только одно - ее гадкая гордость, взявшаяся из неоткуда. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>сар, окидывая равнодушным взором почти все восстановленные жилые здания, разгуливала по идлибу - буквально вновь отстроенного города, где лишь небольшая кучка домов все еще не была тронута с момента повержения боевиков. в ее руке, что была чёрная, как нижняя полоса ее флага, красовалась дешевенькая сигарета, неизвестно откуда взятая. </p>
<p>раньше этот населённый пункт был столицей ее оппозиции, сейчас же - главный город небольшой автономии на северо-западе страны. сирии пришлось пойти на те меры - повстанцы соглашались только на этих условиях примириться с правительством, подобно своим братьям, которые догадались сделать это намного раньше; это было действительно важно сделать, потому что разруха уже надоела всем, а в данный момент нависала лишь одна проблема - курдистан. </p>
<p>«ты справишься, все будет хорошо, — она уверяла себя почти каждый день, оглядываясь на своего соседа - турцию. проблема с тем же народом, но это не мешает ему быть привлекательным для туристов и не заставляет превращаться в развалины. — ты всем покажешь, сирия!» </p>
<p>— оу, оу, кого я вижу, классно. — от раздумий ее отвлекает до отвращения знакомый голос с соответствующим акцентом.. арабка резко отрывает взгляд от какой-то новостройки, переводя глаза на израиль. — хм-м, насколько я помню, курение считается харамным. или в последнее время я не тем забываю голову и ошибаюсь? </p>
<p>— кончай шутить, пожалуйста, — язвительно ответила сар, бросив сигарету на землю и немного примяв ее. — не твоё дело, курю я или нет. </p>
<p>— ну да-а. совсем на турцию похожа, не побоюсь этого слова, хайп. — еврей оценивающе оглянул соседку с ног до головы, до этого удалившись на два шага назад. — а ты похорошела, я смотрю. поздравляю. </p>
<p>— я не нуждаюсь в твоих любезностях. — сирия оскалилась, наблюдая за противной для нее улыбкой израиля; нет, она не была некрасивой, наоборот - иудей был довольно хорош на вид, но ее так бесило, что он может отшучиваться и веселиться, в отличие от нее. с другой стороны, та понимала, что куб тоже пережил немало всего, даже больше, чем она, и, скорее всего, в глазах семита мусульманка смотрится, как маленькая девочка, что раздувает из мухи слона. — зачем сюда пришел? тебе нечего делать? </p>
<p>— ну, кхм, вообще-то, если ты вдруг и это забыла, мы с твоей оппозицией были славными друзьями, — государство приподнял ладонь, разворачивая ее кончиками пальцев к республике. — я хотел с ней встретиться. меня не впечатляют эти сетевые видеозвонки, если честно.. — на миг позитивное выражение лица пропало, а еле видные две полосочки зрачков опустились в землю, но сейчас он снова направил на девушку взгляд, вернув слабую улыбку. — а тебя что занесло сюда? скучно в дамаске? </p>
<p>— ну, кхм, вообще-то, это мои владения, — арабка даже расстроилась, что в этой фразе не было буквы «р», ибо так дразнить израиль было намного легче. — и я имею полное право гулять, где захочу. да и с автономией нужно встретиться, дело есть... — словив на себе косый взгляд «марионетки мурики», как еще выражался иран, она, наконец-то, позволила себе скопировать и его улыбку. — что? новости не слышал? мне, правда, пришлось пойти на уступки, чтобы не развалить страну.. как видишь, получилось. я прекрасна. </p>
<p>— я бы поспорил, но не буду, — семит потер руки, прикрывая глаза, при этом делая вид, что не заметил вновь нарастающего раздражения девушки напротив. — что же, получается, мы вместе идем навещать.. как ее.. идлибскую автономию, ладно. — он немного замялся, произнося непривычное для себя наименование.</p>
<p>— неужели ты догадался! признавайся, ты сделал это только что или за пять секунд до? — сар нахмурилась, делая вздох, при этом успокаивая себя; израиль же был только рад видеть подобную реакцию, оставаясь совершенно спокойным. — достал уже, честное слово... </p>
<p>— ой, какие мы злые, прям за щеки хочется потрогать. — он сделал вид, будто реально протягивает руку навстречу ее лицу, отчего сирия мигом уклонилась, в страхе чуть не дав тому пощечину. </p>
<p>— убери. — она буквально зарычала, подкармливая своим гневом государство, что готов был прямо сейчас громко усмехнуться, но не стал. сдержав это, тот все-таки покорно опустил ладонь, делая это демонстративно, как бы говоря: "смотри, смотри, все правильно."  — тьфу, никогда не думала, что пойду куда-то с тобой.. </p>
<p>— твоя мать когда-то со мной шла, ей нормально было. — еврей кинул совсем неоднозначную фразу, и, поняв ее, вмиг начал объяснять, при этом медленно, рядом с арабкой, начал передвигаться по улице. — ну, в смысле, мы с ней были знакомы. как с ней не пересечешься, когда был в составе одной страны и имел общие связи. тупая была, правда, но немного.. </p>
<p>— знаю.. не напоминай. — сирия готова была успокоиться, но вновь нахмурилась, на этот раз дослушав израиль до конца. </p>
<p>— пхах, — он все-таки усмехается, переводя на нее взгляд. — вот только не говори, что тебе действительно не хватает мамы. насколько я помню, ты даже ее не видела, как и свою сестру. </p>
<p>— нет, это не так, просто... грустно. — девушка вздыхает, утыкаясь зрачками сначала в новенький, еще темный асфальт, затем - вдаль, ловля многоэтажки и чистое небо, голубое, без единого облачка. идеальное. — отец был просто душкой по отношению... к нам, я думаю. я ни за что не поверю, что мать кинула египет из-за его же вины... по его рассказам, это не похоже на нее... вот так, оставить всех родственников... ведь ислам ставит в приоритет именно единство и любовь в семье... — на эти слова семит утвердительно кивает, не смея вставлять свое слово, подобно сар; кажется, между ними произошла какая-то искра уважения, что-то вроде того. неужели для этого стоило просто... случайно встретиться в неформальной обстановке и заговорить на отдалённые темы? — а моя мама должна любить ислам, в том виде, который любил ее отец... суннизм, без всяких иных турецких толкований Корана... я не понимаю, почему так произошло. </p>
<p>— я тоже, если честно. видимо, у нее были очень веские причины покинуть семью... она никогда не относилась ко мне хорошо, даже после того, как британия предоставил мне независимость, но... республика сирия всегда была передана своей семье, без сомнения. — речь иудея вечно менялась по скорости, ибо он то быстро произносил что-то очевидное, то долго протягивал фразу, рассуждая и что-то вспоминая из прошлого столетия. это делало его интересным, приятным для слушания. хотелось действительно молчать и ждать каждого следующего слова, а потом словосочетания; разумеется, он же был умен и мог кучу всего рассказать, основываясь лишь на недалеких для него воспоминаниях. — признаюсь, я долго толковал по этому поводу. но нашел для себя только то, что флаг твоей матери будет позачетнее твоего. — израиль вновь язвит, улыбаясь, этим вызывая нарушение того спокойствия, что было выстроено минуту назад. девушка обиженно взялась другой рукой за локоть, не желая ему отвечать, да и настроение буквально упало только что. она прекрасно знала, что ее жизнь для него - просто разминка, но это и было различия между ними! семит долго и упорно ждал своего часа и справился с этим бесподобно, сирия же - нет. даже сейчас той кажется, что те незначительные проблемы, которые остались после одной большой, разъедающей, сломают ее сразу же, когда она лично столкнется с роджавой.. — стой, блин, куда прешь, тут же дороги кривые.. </p>
<p>— а? да.. мы же идем вместе. — арабка оглядывается на еврея, потом - стоит буквально три секунды, дожидаясь его и продолжает путь, уже всматриваясь в здания и читая на них таблички, пытаясь вспомнить, где дом этой чертовой бывшей оппозиционерки. </p>
<p>— ты куда? не была здесь, что-ли? — резко государство сворачивает во двор, но останавливается, заглядывая обратно. — она живет тут, блин. </p>
<p>республика сначала, мягко говоря, удивилась; несмотря на это, та все-таки двинулась по пути соседа, спустя пару секунд оказавшись рядом. </p>
<p>— а чего это ты так уверенно ходишь по моему идлибу? ты тут был? — ее недоверие выражалось как и в тоне, так и в бровях, одна из которых вопросительно поднялась и изогнулась. </p>
<p>— бинго. несколько раз, представь себе. эту местность, кажется, сша и турция лучше знает, чем сам правитель.. ужасно! — израиль по-театральному сделал акцент на последнем слове, оглядывая с одной стороны знакомые, с другой - новые, недавно отстроенные здания, оценивая их качество про себя. </p>
<p>— вообще-то это ты здесь с маленькой территорией. у меня не было должного времени объездить все провинции и запомнить дорогу к их представителям. привыкай. — сар, видно, слишком сильно обиделась на постоянные подколы с его стороны, ибо, судя по громкости и медленному, уверенному темпу, она действительно не чувствовала себя рядом с соседом прекрасно. </p>
<p>его это ничуть не задело. бедняжка. </p>
<p>— ну, хотя-бы место жительства бывшего врага ты могла бы запомнить. ой, точно.. короче говоря, мы на месте. осталось только, чтобы она нас встретила. — так и не закончив неоднозначную фразу, семит достает относительно новенький телефон из кармана, набирая номер нынешней идлибской автономии. не понадобилось слишком много времени, арабка даже не успела отойти подальше, как на звонок ответили и пообещали открыть сейчас же, впрочем, как и случилось - через полминуты дверь многоэтажки открывает девушка, знакомая обоим, раздражающая одну и радующая другого. </p>
<p>— ой, привет-привет, как там, салам алейкум, шалом, подружка! — еврей бросается бывшей оппозиции в объятия, сразу же приметив, как та развела для этого руки. сирия уже и позабыла, как она выглядит: низенькая, буквально израилю по грудь, женщина, с короткими, стриженными волосами и ледяным взглядом, которым была проткнута республика. </p>
<p>— привет.. и тебе. — идлиб тотчас же сменила теплые и радостные нотки первого слова на холодные последних, когда перевела взгляд на существующую страну.</p>
<p>— а теперь скажи мне, с какого перепугу этот, — суннитка яростно указала на израиль, который уже отлип от автономии и покосился на мусульманку, выражая редкое недоумение. — был приглашен в один день со мной?! ты издеваешься, да?</p>
<p>— нет. тебя саму мог остановить только Аллах, но он был занят, кажется. ты так настаивала посетить город и осмотреть его именно сегодня, не слушая моих уговоров в смс, так что.. радуйся. — провинция как можно спокойнее зевнула, закатывая глаза. — а как вы встретили друг-друга то?</p>
<p>— ну, она стояла и дымила, просто ужас. думал, что турция, смотрю - сирийская арабская республика. удивился, ну и поприветствовал по привычке. зря, наверное, — на лице государства вновь появилась насмешливая улыбка, которая стала только выразительнее, созерцая немую реакцию обеих девушек на его слова - оппозиция тихо хихикнула, поддерживая его шутку, а баасистка еще сильнее нахмурилась, чувствуя, что прямо сейчас взорвется. — все, все, мы же хотели погостить. наверное, очень красивый вид с девятого этажа после того, как занялись восстановлением города. </p>
<p>— конечно! — идлиб взяла сар за запястье, уходя с ней и евреем в подъезд, мигом подбегая к лифту, который уже стоял здесь, будто из кто-то из соседей его вызвал сюда специально. — я занимаюсь распределением средств на ремонт всего, как видишь. это только центр такой классный, если честно, но я работаю! благодарю за деньги, кстати. — провинция кивает соседнему государству, который делает это в ответ, мол, «на здоровье», при этом встречая неодобрительный взгляд республики.</p>
<p>— деньги? — последняя вновь с гневным интересом косится на двоих, в особенности прожигая взглядом израиль, который, собственно, в лице даже не изменился. ну, может быть, кому-то и покажется, что его улыбка стала четче и выразительнее из-за чужой реакции. — какие деньги? вы что, меня тут держите.. а за кого? говорите все сейчас же!</p>
<p>— да, представь себе. — автономия закатывает глаза, после обращает их внимание полностью на еврея, скорее всего, смахивая обязанность объяснять ему; лицо того тотчас же изменилось, правда, совсем на немного.</p>
<p>— так как мы являемся очень старыми друзьями, я добавил ей средств. а что, твоих же мало, как говорили.. — он как-то странно и натянуто отвечает, не встречаясь взглядом с сар; идлиб делала ровно также, даже когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже и открыл свои двери, выпуская ближневосточников.</p>
<p>сирия с недовольным удивлением смотрит в след обоим, кои поспешили выйти поскорее, и, наверное, замять разговор.</p>
<p>«да как она вообще догадалась попросить средств.. особенно у него, зная наши отношения..» — так агрессивно проносится в мыслях, что та аж остановилась буквально на одну секунду, теряя из поля зрения автономию с евреем.</p>
<p>поспешив наугад, арабка все-таки их настигает, прямо и недоверчиво пронзая взгляд сначала соседу, потом - бывшей оппозиции.</p>
<p>дверь открывается, и ближневосточники с республикой в роли третьей лишней молча входят в небольшую квартирку. </p>
<p>несмотря на маленький размер, в гостиной было довольно уютно - очень приятные для глаз пастельно-коричневые обои, чуть темнее диванчик у окон, завешанных аккуратненькими шторками, и, кажется, с жалюзи.</p>
<p>— и с каких пор.. тут лучше, чем у меня дома? — сар, уже разувшись, проходит, следуя уверенной походке израиля здесь. — а ты тут был, что-ли?</p>
<p>— ого, Господ тебе серьёзно не обеспечил мозги? — государство язвительно фыркает, усаживаясь с автономией рядом и окидываясь на мягкую спинку мебели. — точно... сирия, пойми, — его голос вновь наполнен любезностью и фальшивым сочувствием к стоящей рядом арабке, что заставляет последнюю вновь разозлиться, показав это на своем красивом личике. — если у тебя друзья какие-то странные чудики, то не надо думать, что они у всех абсолютно такие же..</p>
<p>— иран не чудик, в отличие от вашего американца, — она выделяет последнее последнее слово, как бы прибавляя нотки то-ли бич герл, то-ли какой-то аристократки. — можно к вам хоть присесть? я не в состоянии столько стоять..</p>
<p>— стул на кухне, если устала, — ядовито влезает в разговор хозяйка дома, оглядывая обоих гостей с максимально раздраженным выражением лица, при этом закатывая глазки. — заткнитесь нахуй двое, пожалуйста. </p>
<p>семит неуверенно усмехается, удивляясь столь токсичной реплике со стороны подруги, особенно в его адрес. арабская республика же недовольно притащила тяжелую мебель из другой комнаты и села напротив них, молча скрестив руки на груди. </p>
<p>тишина.</p>
<p>— ну, так чего вы пришли? гости, еврей, давай, я посмотрю. — начинает сар, наконец удостоверившись, что атмосфера в комнате немножко смягчилась. — а потом я наконец займусь разговором с тобой, таким маловажным, что ты аж встречу с другом не могла отложить.</p>
<p>— ха-ха, — бывшая оппозиция усмехается, но потом ее увеселение также проявляется на глазах, которые были смочены небольшой капелькой слез. — ты серьёзно думаешь, что я сегодня буду в состоянии обработать и твой запрос? нееет, — девушка вновь улыбается, заражая этим и израиль рядом, одновременно ставя сирию в не очень ловкое положение. — я отдохнуть планировала сегодня, фильмы посмотреть.. не с властью, с которой я еле как примирилась, а с тем, кому я действительно доверяю. вообще, я определённо тебя видеть не хочу, и даже не знаю, где ты будешь ночевать.</p>
<p>— в плане...?</p>
<p>— я пригласила тебя ради приличия, — идлиб уже устало откидывается на спинку дивана, притрагиваясь указательным пальцем к подбородку и выразительно смотря поверх головы республики. — я думала, что удержусь, но вспомнила, что хотела провести вторую половину дня исключительно с израилем, да и тебе серьёзно негде спать. или ты еще не отвыкла делать это на коврике? — она снова прыснула смехом, заставляя также и еврея немного улыбнуться.</p>
<p>сирия опомнилась.</p>
<p>она сначала осмотрела провинцию, потом — соседа.</p>
<p>два единомышленника, американские марионетки. прямо сейчас они смеются не из-за отдаленных шуток, не из-за какого-то случая из жизни... они смеются из-за нее. </p>
<p>она - третья лишняя. эти оба не понимают ни ее взглядов, предпочтений и чувств. без сомнения, еврей силен и ему ничего не мешает прямо сейчас, в такой достаточно неформальной обстановке втоптать ее в пол, не оставив надежды на жизнь, правда он - гуманный. для него нет смысла этого делать, но он может.</p>
<p>однако, вот спасение ближневосточника, такого старого, мудрого и вроде как понимающего, вместе с ее бывшей некурдской оппозицией..</p>
<p>диалог, где высмеивают сар, что бы она ни сказала, даже если что-то очень уместное и интеллектуальная. эти две личности не ждали ее, и она не ждала одну из них, на самом деле... тоже чувствуя ненависть.</p>
<p>к обоим. </p>
<p>лицо еврея изменилость спустя полсекунды. он, конечно же, слишком чуткий, тем более, в таких ситуациях, когда мысли видны прямо на лицо и даже не пытаются скрываться.</p>
<p>арабская республика уже чувствовала тот ком в горле и слезы, пробивающиеся наружу через глаза, будто та совсем недавно смеялась, как чокнутая. </p>
<p>— я п-поняла, — будто сдерживая рыдание, которое вот-вот вырвется, отвечает сирия и встает со стула.</p>
<p>несколько секунд - она у входной двери. и вокруг так много вещей, которые раньше были незаметны: в полуоткрытом старая военная куртка бывшей оппозиционерки, увешенная турецким, израильским и американским флагами; на стене красиво выписан аят Толпы, что третий из тридцать девятой суры; однако, оглядываясь на такое, вроде как, богатое разнообразие, серый и скучный потолок с дешевенькой лампочкой.</p>
<p>сар вылетает на недавно перестроенную лестничную клетку и без памяти летит вниз, не обращая внимания на любые преграды.</p>
<p>— споткнется ведь... — прошептал еврей, находясь рядом с удивленной идлибом в дверном проеме. взгляд той вслед убежавшей выглядел слегка виноватым и озадаченным, потому что такое исчезновение для республики - очень странное действие.. </p>
<p>мусульманка продолжает свой путь. запыхавшись на первом этаже, вновь чувствует прилив сил и идет - дальше от этих осуждающих во всем лиц. дальше от этого проклятого города и провинции! дальше!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>сейчас поздно. деньги на билет назад уже потрачены, да и подходящих рейсов найти не удалось.</p>
<p>идлиб - дамаск.</p>
<p>сар в мыслях ругается, подтирая мокрые от истерики глаза грязным рукавом.</p>
<p>ей казалось, что все косые взгляды горожан были обращены на нее; казалось, что все смеются с этой ситуации и просто ее вида. такого беспомощного, на удивление, на собственной территории, которая покорно сдалась.</p>
<p>«сумка выглядит мягко, — и только сейчас девушка понимает, как сильно она устала в обоих смыслах. физически, как та готова валиться с ног, так еще и чувства буквально давили на голову, заставляя чувствовать разбитость. абсолютную. — думаю, ее можно положить под голову.»</p>
<p>походу, на вокзале весь день работали кондиционеры - страшно холодно. щеки так и выедались температурой здесь, благо из черного хиджаба можно было сделать импровизированную защиту лица. в остальном придется лишь согреваться об собственное тело, при этом стараясь сосредотачиваться на другом... </p>
<p>сирия смущенно кладёт сумку, потом - аккуратно ложится на ледяное сидение, при этом тихо ойкая от непривычки. не очень удобно, но что есть - то есть. </p>
<p>— рейс завтра, а денег нет? — веселый голос заставляет ее открыть глаза и попытаться отыскать его источник в поле зрения. </p>
<p>— д-даа, — она устало протягивает, лениво поворачиваясь на спину и дрожа, вздыхая, потому что уже вроде забывшееся мышление вновь посетили недавние, но ужасные воспоминания. </p>
<p>— о Аллах, удачи вам. спокойной ночи. — это заставляет сар улыбнуться. кажется, если бы та в прямом смысле не прикрыла лицо, ее бы не окликнули, и, наверное, в более плачевном случае с ней, даже не предложили помощи. </p>
<p>— спасибо.. — республика, чуть больше успокоенная возвращается в прежнее удобное положение. здесь более-менее уже тепло и спокойно, да и свет уже не несет такого отвлекательного характера, что аж приходилось все внимание обращать на раздражение из-за него.</p>
<p>та потихоньку проваливается в сон. </p>
<p>на вокзале.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>